Valentine's Day
by Mel-Maria
Summary: Valentine's Day
1. Chapter 1

20 December 2002 13 February 2004

Julian: When can I see you again? You don't know how much I've missed you.

Sara: Sigh. Oh Julian, you know how busy I've been at work. I really don't know. I must go off now. Can't waste time chatting. Bye!

Julian: Wait. I just want to tell you how much I--

Sara has signed out from IM. –

"Love you." Julian muttered to himself. He could feel a burning heartache growing within him, that deep sinking sensation gripping his heart tightly.

It was true. After all, he knew that he was different from other guys. They would take their time to whisper sweet nothings into their girlfriend's ears, but that was not what he did. Julian meant every single word that he said. Those three words "I love you" may have become nothing but a cliché exchange in today's world, but to him, it meant so much.

It was the summer of 2004. The anticipation of summer vacation paled in comparison to the stinging rays given out by the flaming ball of fire in the sky.

Soundtracks with titles such as "Summer Here We Come" and "All Alone This Summer" kept playing and replaying in Julian's head. Inching himself away from the keyboard, Julian stood up and stared at the four walls in his room, clearly stupefied by the numbness he felt. Empty, plain, insignificant. He might as well have been describing himself.

He missed his parents and Sara so much. Both of his parents had died three years ago, while Sara had gone out of town to fulfil her work duties. It all happened too fast. He felt as if his life was a drama while God had the remote control and was constantly fast-forwarding every scene. It was too much for him to take. Why did everyone have to leave him?

It had come to the point where he was verging on hysteria and despair. He tried to calm himself down, but he knew that this emotional relapse would surely start again.

After what seemed like a wasted eternity, he let his mind carry him away to a time in his past when everything felt as right as rain.

_**Nearly**_ everything.


	2. Chapter 2

13 December 2001

**14 February 2001**

He had been chasing her. But somehow, he could never keep up with her. She looked like a delicate butterfly, trying to slip away from his grasp.

Both of them finally stopped and they lay down on the soft grass that greeted them. Trying to catch her breath, she let out a satisfied sigh and giggled as she felt the fingers of his hand entwined with hers.

"This was so fun! I wish we could stay in this moment forever." Her high voice rang out and lingered in the still air.

Julian looked into Mandy's emerald eyes, and thought about what she had said.

_What if they could?_

Mandy returned his gaze and questioned him on why he looked at her in that way.

"It's nothing really. I just thought that your eyes were the most beautiful ones that I have ever seen."

She blushed, as she moved closer to him, and settled herself in his arms. Julian could not help but notice the steady rise and fall of her chest and a smile crept on his face.

It wasn't that he was a pervert, but he had never seen such a beautiful woman in his life.

Someone whom he wanted so much to own, someone whom he wanted to share eternity with.

But he knew he could not be with her. She knew that too. Because she already belonged to someone else. But the fact was that they both loved each other tenderly and were reluctant to let go.

He closed his eyes as he soaked up the final minutes of the morning with her.


	3. Chapter 3

14 February 2004 14 February 2004

Crimson hearts hung in stores everywhere. It was Valentine's Day and couples could be seen making out in alleyways. Others simply exchanged typical gifts such as chocolates and bouquets.

Julian did not want his Valentine's Day to be so boring and predictable. He had asked Sara to celebrate this occasion with him in his home and she had gladly accepted.

He had prepared all there was to prepare and simply waited eagerly.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Sara stood there as he opened the door. She was dressed in a black dress that barely covered her and he could not help but stare.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" She asked impatiently.

"Of course, come on in. It's just that you look so pretty tonight." He replied nervously.

They had dinner and just when she took her handbag and announced that she was going home, he grabbed her arm. "No, don't go, please stay."

"You're hurting me." Her eyes were written with pain and disgust.

He did not want to hurt her. All he wanted was for her to stay. Was that so difficult? Was he such an abominable pest?

Julian thought that his eyes had been playing tricks on him for the woman that he soon saw standing right in front of him was not Sara, but Mandy.

"No, this can't be. Mandy I loved you so much. I had to take away your pain."

"I'm not Mandy, I'm Sara, look at me again, I'm Sara!"

But all he saw was his first, true love.

Memories came flooding back. The most distinct scene was the one that had hurt him the most. He knew he had already gone crazy when he first found out that he had fallen in love with his own mother.

But they never treated each other the way mothers and sons did. Fate had dealt them a cruel hand, but all she wanted was to die in his arms, she had told him once.

What was he to do now that she was standing right in front of him? After all, that incident had always haunted him and he was growing helpless by the minute.

He shoved her onto the floor as she reached for the door. No matter how hard she kicked, she could not free herself from his strong grasp.

History was repeating on this fateful day, as he strangled his beloved to death and when every breath had left her, held her close to his chest.

He placed his hands over her eyes to close them and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry because you are safe now. No one can take you away from me because you are in love's embrace. Now you can't leave me."

Thereafter, he dug up a hole in his backyard, and buried her beneath the soft soil, where they had laid, hands entwined, an hour ago.

He woke up with a start. He had fallen asleep for a few minutes after having spent an entire night preparing for this special day.

The doorbell rang. He looked through the peephole and saw Sara in her black dress.

A smile crept on his face as he opened the door, anxious to spend the rest of the evening with her.


End file.
